


>Don't b/eed on my floor<

by CksFics



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/F, Other, Romance, Violence, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CksFics/pseuds/CksFics
Summary: Your name is Alicia Acerebi, and after getting into a fight, you go to your kismessis for help.





	>Don't b/eed on my floor<

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write something! I'ts not very good, (and I don't speak English fluently), but I really wanted to do something with my Oc's, I hope you enjoy your reading.

If you weren't such a dumb and proud narcissist, you probably wouldn't be bleeding to your death right now.  
Dragging your limp body to your kismessis hive and hideout is more difficult than you would you think, and the blood dripping into your eyes don't help either.  
How could you get yourself in such a mess?

You didn't mean to start a fight with that purple blood, you are just messing with him a little, that's all!  
People really don't know how to joke these days, and then you end up with an axe to your head.  
Our maybe you are really just as annoying as Cahira says.

Cahira, Cahira, Cahira.

Now you will have to listen to her complaining, about how you can't even take care of yourself, that's if you even get the opportunity to listen to her voice, because you are pretty sure you will bleed to your death before that happens.

And with a last glance at her hive becoming closer and closer, you pass out.

==> Wake up Alicia.

What?

Oh.

You aren't dead, at least not yet, maybe someone took pity on you and dragged your body to this smelly old hive, with trash everywhere and a girl sitting to a chair, facing you.

After noticing her you quickly trie to get up, but the burning pain on your body makes you sit down again, and Cahiras hands holding you back doesn't help.

So she found you.

You look at her eyes, already tinted with a little of rust, that someone wouldn't notice unless the look deep into it, and she looks at your eyes too, for a good moment you two stay like this, while you feel her much warmer hands holding you back by your shoulders.

Them she hits you across the head.

-"What th3 fuck?!!"

She frowns at you, and startes speaking.

">Okay so /et me guess, you pissed off another guy, got in troub/e, dragged yourse/f here, and now you're making me he/p you (again)<"

Well getting scolded after waking up to what you tough was your permanent death wasn't really what you are hopping to happen.

Still, after being speechless for a good minute, you defend your very stupid actions.

"W3ll it's not my fault- that fuck3r do3sn't know how fucking jok3s work!" 

She sighs, irritated.

">Why are you so chi/dish? Just /isten to me for once, you know very we// that I'm smarter than you, and that whatever you did cou/d be very dangerous<" 

"Oh yeah smart and so modest as well! Stop acting like my lusus- I was perfectly fine ok??!"

She looks even more irritated now, if that's even possible.

">You a/ways act /ike a child, maybe if you started to use your thinkpan, / wou/dn't have to take care of your /ame ass ever time you got in troub/e!, Then maybe someone like you cou/d make it to adu/t life<"  
">It tru/y amazes me how such a stupid person like you survived a// these sweeps<"

You snarl, pissed.

I mean you are always pissed of, but you really don't appreciate getting a sermon while your head fells like it's going to explode.

"W3ll G3NIUS- mayb3 if you w3r3n't such a stuck up BITCH- you also wouldn't have to live in an dirty disgusting hive to keep yourself safe from YOUR trouble!!!- FUCK OFF!!!"

">Shut up a/ready!<"

She gets up from the chair, and looks down at you.

">Do you even have any ideia of how much b/ood you have lost!, if you continue like that you're going to fucking die!<" 

She looks angry of course, but the tone of her voice can't really mask the worried face she's making right now, how endearing.

You give a her a half-slime, half-smirk.

"What's that?"

She gives you a confused face, you could ld even say she looks cute like that, but you prefer to ignore that part.

">What?<"

"Ar3 you worried about m3?" 

She holds back a grin, as her lips twitches, then sits back again, and examines your bandages.

">Of course not I just don't want you b/eeding on my floor<"


End file.
